Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Poems
by Mag Mell
Summary: There are few games with as beautiful music as Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles. These pieces represent sorrows and joys, memories and regrets...and what better way to honor such music than with poems dedicated in their honor?
1. Treasure buried in the Sand

Hello Everyone! This is my very first submission to , so I apologize in advance for my amateur skills. That said, all of the chapters in this "story" are drabbles or poems I wrote while listening to the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Soundtrack, given to me for my birthday by my parents. There are fifty drabbles or poems total, out of the fifty two soundtracks. The last two songs were arrangements of the opening and ending themes (Starry Moonlit Night and Sound of the Wind). When I originally wrote them, I designed them to end with the title of the song and be no more than one page in length. However, due to formatting and my author's notes, they probably aren't. For that, I apologize. However, I really hope that anyone who does give this a chance really does like it, because I spent a lot of time and thought writing them.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles belongs to Nintendo and Square Enix.

[Treasure buried in the Sand]

Treasure is said to be buried in the sands

Winds are sweeping through the dunes

A glint of silver amongst the gold flecked grains

A harsh wind reshapes the dunes

The cacti and the quicksand form an unchanging landscape

The heat is oppressive

The sands suffocate all travelers

Who would love this inhospitable place?

Only a fool could

Perhaps that is why I

Love this hell-borne desert

For I am a true fool, for I believe

This place is where

Treasure lies buried in the sands


	2. When the Northern Skies are clear

Hi again everyone! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read these poems! If you have any sort of constructive criticism or suggestions, please tell me. I already finished them all (so I'll be uploading them steadily after copying and pasting out of the original document), but any input is always appreciated!

[When the Northern Skies are clear]

When will the northern skies be clear?

When will the clouds float away on a gentle breeze?

Shall the storm pass and leave me with blue skies?

Or will I never again see the sun shine?

How I long for better days,

Golden days,

Days of sunshine and peace

But those days are no more

And a thick blanket of despair cloaks the sky

However, I believe,

Oh, how I believe,

That one day, one fateful day,

This desolate place will be peaceful once more

And those glorious days shall return

On a beautiful day,

When the Northern Skies are clear


	3. Mag Mell

Double updates! Le gasp! This one is my namesake, Mag Mell. I love the music, but it sometimes feels almost eerie, especially when actually visiting Mag Mell in the game…. Once again, constructive criticism and comments are always appreciated!

[Mag Mell]

Herein lies a world frozen in time

Where all sleeps as if dead

And a chill permeates even the thickest of cloaks

And a sensation of being watched by sleeping giants is forever present

In this land forgotten by time itself

I cannot help but feel as though I don't belong

That no foreigner would understand

The feeling of creeping serenity here

It is a place I'd rather not know of

This place known as

Mag Mell


	4. Across the Divide

Hello again everyone. Thanks for the reviews and alerts! They make me feel warm and fuzzy (and it has nothing to do with the chocolate frosting I just ate!)

[Across the Divide]

Here lies the end to our journey

Across a chasm lies victory or utter defeat

Here, the strongest of daemons gather together to destroy all intruders

Across this rip in the earth lies the end to a story

But if the story is a comedy or a tragedy

No one knows

However, perhaps the prayers and memories made

During this long and arduous journey

Shall carry our wishes and dreams

And lead us to victory

Across the Divide


	5. The Water of Life

Double updates are always fun, aren't they? I hope everyone enjoys the next segment(s)! As always, any input is helpful to me, so don't be shy!

[The Water of Life]

A journey must always have a purpose

A reason for the heroes to succeed

For at the end of every dungeon

Lies a treasure of some sort

Some are shiny and gold

Some breathe offensive and defensive

And yet others sing of magic

However, none of these are the true gift given to these brave souls

Yes, at the end of every dungeon

Lies life and hope

A substance that will continue to let the loved ones

That these valiant heroes fight for

To live

Indeed, I believe you understand now

At the end of every dungeon

Lies the greatest treasure one can be given

At the end of the task

After the boss is beaten

The reward given is

The Water of Life


	6. Departure

Hi everyone! I'm super sorry about not updating yesterday! Microsoft Word decided to be a big fat poop head and tell me, repeatedly, that my files didn't exist….and then it decides to close down on me! Seven different times! I had to keep rewriting my lit HW…-sobs-

Well, enough about my troubles! Please read and enjoy the new poems! (I'll be doing a huge update as a big sorry and thanks to everyone who reads it! Don't be shy! I don't mind random reviews from chapter whatever~ I just love that you actually care enough to review!)

[Departure]

My knees are trembling

They knock and shake as if I was facing some great foe or trap

How I scorn them!

For this is but my first battle

I have only just left home yesterday

Though it feels as though it was yesteryear

How will I make it?

Can I go on if this is what happens to me every time?

I feel so bad

None of the others act as I do

And perhaps I should know why that is

But when I ask

I am met with a soft smile, and reassurances

"Don't worry"

They say

"It's natural to feel this way on your first day"

And so then, after a short while

That seems to go on forever

My knees stop shaking

My heart stops pounding

And I can continue on my first adventure

My very first

Departure


	7. Voice of Wind, Song of Time

This is one of the ones I had more trouble with, actually. The level itself isn't per se my favorite, but the music is kinda ethereal and haunting….

Ah, I think I forgot to put in some of the disclaimers, but I'm sure you all know I don't own FFCC, right?

Disclaimer: I don't own FFCC-Square Enix does. I do, however, own half a cake, in case Enix wants to trade the rights for it…? Please?

[Voice of Wind, Song of Time]

In this desolate cave

The only sound is that of the wind

And my own pounding heart

The silence is only marred by the occasional gasps of life

For this place is the domain of the winds

They say all winds are born here

And they all return here to die

Perhaps that is why this place is so unwelcoming

For the birth and deaths of the winds

Create an eerie silence marred only by us humans

For we are such noisy creatures

Coming here, breaking an eerie and sacred pact of peace

However, once we are gone, this place will be still once more

Not to be broken by the chiming of bells

Or the pitter-patter of feet

And, once more,

This place will be the home of the

Voice of Wind, Song of Time


	8. Dreaming of Twilight

Yo! More updates from yours truly! Any input is always valued and considered, so please don't be afraid to say something could be done better if done a different way! This is how us authors improve~

This one was heavily inspired by the little intro for the Mushroom Forrest. I don't know, but it stuck with me. Plus I love how eerily like a voice that flute/wind instrument sounds…

Disclaimer: FFCC doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Square Enix.

[Dreaming of Twilight]

This place is one of never ending dusk

A collage of twilight and sunset

Even if the sun were to shine

It would be blocked out by the towering fungi

These giant mushrooms

Which give this place its name

The Mushroom Forest

Here lurks fauna and flora of the deadliest nature

Creeping undergrowth that will swallow ignorant travelers whole

This place forever haunts my dreams

For I fear deeply being lost here

Forgotten amongst the mushrooms

Destined to forever sleep

Dreaming of Twilight


	9. Daemon's Court

I cannot apologize enough for the late update! I'm so sorry! I had more tests and presentations than you can shake a stick at, plus my Word and Internet Explorer were being mean. Very mean. Either way, I'm going to try and update at least once a week now, but I'm also going to update a whole bunch today! So don't hate me too much? *holds out cookies* By the way, this music that goes along with this poem is really neat, so I suggest you all check it out! Go to YouTube and type in the title~

Disclaimer: FFCC doesn't belong to me, oh no! I have no authority over the awesome game, no!

[Daemon's Court]

At this place lies the coliseum of demons

A place where fighting is a sport to kill and carouse

Nothing more

To underestimate these creatures shall lead even the most seasoned of warriors

To a certain death

For you should never

Underestimate

A monster

Especially these monsters

Who revel in bloodshed and adrenaline

Here, at the domain of fighters

Daemon's Court


	10. Magi is Everything

Yes, your eyes aren't deceiving you, I'm actually updating!

This one was hard. I dislike going to Mochet Manor, mainly because of the lack of magicite. But I love the Tonberry Chefs. I don't know why, but I think they're really cute. I'm just nuts like that~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I wish I had a Tonberry Chef to cook for me!

[Magi is everything]

Within this mansion is the oddest couple of monsters one could ever met

A giant who'd rather scream and fight than reason or think

And a vain creature who cares naught but for makeup

One would think that they wouldn't get along

Here in this giant place

Filled with the slow Tonberry Chefs

Who can never meet a deadline,

No matter the threats levied against them

Yet, they persevere

Perhaps it is because of the heroes who travel here

Journeyers who seek treasure and life within their walls

Or perhaps it is because, here, in this place

Magi is everything


	11. Promised Moisture

I should be doing my homework, but this is less strenuous!

There are no words to describe how much I LOVE Veo Lu Sluice. I love the music so much! I hope everyone enjoys it as well!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of FFCC. If you do, I am willing to trade you four Hershey's kisses and an overripe apple for it.

[Promised Moisture]

This sluice is a land of flowing water

Where the Jegon River begins

A land filled with bridges and wells

And kept wet by blooming flowers

Guarding this Promised Land

This sluice filled with the hopes borne of water

Is a golem fierce and proud

Who seeks to stop all travelers from stealing the greatest water of all

That of myrrh, the water of life

For this land is one of promises

That even brings hope to the weariest of journeyers

Who hail from the driest of places

For this land has the gift of life

It gives this world

Promised Moisture


	12. Eternal Oath

Tida always makes me sad. It's such a still, eerie place. It makes me want to cry, actually. I hope this poem captured my feeling well enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't own. Square Enix owns! But you and I pwn! (Okay, that one failed….)

[Eternal Oath]

This village was once a cheery place

Filled with joy and laughter

But now, it stands still

Abandoned by hope

Ravaged by time

Its only occupants are long rotted corpses and creatures of the night

And the once joyful songs of all living things that permeated the air

Lay still and silent

A graveyard of hopes and dreams gone awry

This place is a chilling reminder

Of the consequences of failure

Of our journey

Whenever I go here, I cannot help but shudder

For I am always reminded

Of my burden-heavy

Eternal Oath


	13. In Search of a New Haven

I don't know exactly why, but Conal Curach is one of my favorite places in the game. Maybe it's the music, or the setting, but I love going there. It also might be the Cure Ring I can get~

Disclaimer: I don't own FFCC. I also don't own a Cacnea, because, in my Pokémon Emerald, I HAVE YET TO FIND ONE. *sobs*

[In Search of a new Haven]

In this marsh, I cannot help but feel chilled to the bone, no matter how warm my clothes are

The ancient selkic text engraved on stones forever reminds me

Of the search of a home gone horribly wrong

For no one but the monsters that thrive here could call this home

For this place reeks of sorrow and miasma

And the Zombie Dragon welcomes only corpses

Who could make a home here?

No one could

So the Selkies kept moving on

Towards a future paved with their dead

And wet with tears

And they left us travelers a message

So that we would not repeat their mistakes

In Search of a new Haven


	14. O Light!

This is actually one of my favorite poems. Perhaps it's because I have the amazing parentheses. It also might be because I had fun doing it. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it!

Disclaimer: I own squat. Well, I do own tons of books, but the little voices in my head refuse to stop there.

[O Light!]

A knight clad in black

Forever chasing an orb of light

Searching for something forgotten

But vital

(What is it? Who are they? Tell me!)

Throwing himself at the odds

Fighting viscously

He defies the orb which stole his memories

Of her, of him, of them

(But who could they be?)

And his never-ending journey

To reclaim what is lost

Ends at the end of a spear

For a misinterpreted statement

Leads to his end

At the hands

Of the little one he was trying so hard to remember

And as he lays dying

His memories return

(Forgive me…)

And he curses the light who stole everything

(Raem!)

And begs forgiveness to his wife and son

As he turns towards the gate to the realms of the unknown

(It it heaven? Hell? Will I ever see you again?)

O Light!


	15. If three people are?

Author's Note: My excuse? I was very busy…? Sorry for the wait!

-FFCC-15-

[If three people are…?]

Three mischievous bandits

Roam the highways

Looking for treasure of the highest caliber

They seek not gold or gems

Nor weapons nor magicite

No, these fearsome and brave bandits

Are looking for the greatest treasure of all

Striped apples!

For that is why they are

The Striped Brigand!

Not a huge thieving ring

Or single thief

But a group of three comrades in apples!

For the best number of apples you can get

Is three!

For then you can share

Amongst friends

After all…

If three people are…?


	16. Prosperity and Tradition

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy it, actually, truth be told, I don't like the music very much. But that might be because I spend more time trying to run through the invisible walls then actually listen XD

-FFCC-16-

[Prosperity and Tradition]

No other city sings of wealth and power like Alfitaria

The mightiest of the Lilty cities

It was once the capital of a vast empire

But no longer

Though it is no longer capital of a world

It is still a city to be proud of

The home of royalty

Of royal guards

Of common people

And many, many shops

Even though Alfitaria no longer is what it once was

A capital of a nation

It still is a city of

Prosperity and Tradition


	17. Within the Gloomy Darkness

Author's Note: A big thanks to everyone who has supported me so far – via author alerts, reviews, encouragement, etc!

-FFCC-17-

[Within the Gloomy Darkness]

These mines once provided metals for the vast Lilty Empire

Now, they remain as a testament to time

Overrun by monsters

The only people who benefit from these mines

Are the orcs and their king

And caravans like us

For the darkness here is encompassing

And is only broken by the light of an occasional fire bomb

Or a magic spell cast in battle

But reminders of the long ago mines still remain

The carts and switches

And the chests of ore and metals

Left by previous owners

For there still is an almost forgotten piece of history, here

Within the Gloomy Darkness


	18. Hammers Echoing on the Mountain Pass

Author's Note: I like Marr's Pass, if only because it of its convenient location between places.

-FFCC-18-

[Hammers Echoing on the Mountain Pass]

Perhaps, in times long past, Marr's Pass was one of great trade and commerce

Its location by the Jegon River and

Its position between Tipa and Alfitaria

Make it an ideal spot for caravans to trade

And take a break to restock

Or buy trinkets for loved ones

Left at home

Now, it is but a small town

With a couple of forges

And some merchants here and there

But, it is the best of places to forge something for the long road ahead

And, if you listen hard enough, as you are coming or going

You can hear the music this place calls its own

Hammers Echoing on the Mountain Pass


	19. Something Burns Inside the Heart

Author's Note: I absolutely LOVE Mount Kilanda. The music, the monsters, the boss…the fire ring (ahem my pyro side ahem), etc. So I hope I did it even the tiniest bit of justice here…

-FFCC-19-

[Something Burns Inside the Heart]

Mount Kilanda is an active volcano

That forever spews molten rock into the sea

The monsters that make this place their home

Are those of a fiery nature

And will not hesitate to attack those of a caravan

For this volcano is their home

A home filled with fire and rock

That demands survival of the fittest

Only the most daring and strong of the caravans

May enter here, and leave triumphant

Fire ring in hand

For on this volcanic island in the sea

For all those who see it

Something Burns Inside the Heart


	20. Looking at the Ocean

Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updates. I have no excuse but procrastination. *depressed* Not one of my better ones, I'll admit. But I do love the ocean! Just not the beach. I'm kind of weird like that…

-FFCC-20-

[Looking at the Ocean]

A pier overlooks the ocean blue

The water sparkles and shimmers

And gives birth to hopes and dreams

Perhaps this pier is nothing special in particular

But it has such a soothing and calm atmosphere

That a caravan feel invited to relax

If only for a moment

And as they settle down

They cannot help but sneak glances

At the vast expanse of water

That some have only dreamt of

So here they sit,

Looking at the Ocean


	21. My Home

Author's Note: Quick question here. How do moogles build nests if they have no arms (or hands, for that matter)?

-FFCC 21-

[My Home]

A moogle's nest is so warm

Safe from outside harm

It invites all weary travelers

To stop a moment

Relax

And gain a moogle stamp!

For this is a haven

Within the domain of monsters

A place that a proud moogle can call

My Home


	22. Merely Pushing Forward

Author's Note: No matter how many times I go through the Miasma Stream, I still get a sense of foreboding. I hope I was able to convey that properly.

-FFCC 22-

[Merely Pushing Forward]

A miasma stream is a barrier all caravans must cross

They change, from year to year

And reject all who cannot provide their element

It is a journey done so many times

One can do it by heart

But yet, each time

The feeling of foreboding will not leave

And although the journey,

If done properly

Is ever so easy

One cannot help but feel as though they are

Merely Pushing Forward


	23. Endless Sky

Author's Note: I love this theme. But it also makes me sad, because my journey is over.

-FFCC 23-

[Endless Sky]

For years, this seemingly forsaken world

Was plagued by miasma and monsters

But no longer!

For heroes have emerged

From the abyss

And they bring with them

Light, and hope

For the Meteor Parasite has been destroyed!

Raem will bother us no more!

Let us celebrate and feast

In honor of the valiant people who saved our world

Risking their lives at every encounter

They braved the worst of the worst

So that we, today, could gaze upon

This glorious and wonderful

Endless Sky


	24. Annual Festival

Author's Note: I should be ashamed, but I often times skip this scene. Mostly because when I'm playing multiplayer, we always are in a hurry, since time is limited.

-FFCC 24-

[Annual Festival]

Another year has ended!

Our caravan has returned home safely!

Who wouldn't want to celebrate?

Come! Let us drink and be merry

And live a little while without the fear of miasma

Let us sing and create music

Melodies that shine in the air

There is no greater joy than

That of knowing the caravan has returned home!

So, to give our thanks to the gods

And our brave caravan

Let us host what we hope is only one of many

A wonderful and joyous

Annual Festival


	25. Beloved Profile

Author's Note: This one is short, but so is the music. Enjoy!

-FFCC 25-

[Beloved Profile]

Hold aloft the crystal chalice

And allow the gift of myrrh to once again

Bless this humble village

And those who seek naught but its happiness

With the grace and heart-breaking beauty of

A crystal breaking into the purest of light

And allowing all to see the wondrous

Beloved Profile


	26. Prepare for a Decision

Author's Note: Even now, hearing this song makes my heart speed up.

-FFCC 26-

[Prepare for a Decision]

The lair of the boss fast approaches

The end to a journey

The final encounter

That will decide between life and death

For a caravan

It's too late to turn back now!

So face forward, straighten your back, and

Prepare for a Decision


	27. Freedom Devote to Yourself

Author's Note: This one was hard, mostly because of the title (which I try to make the ending of each poem).

-FFCC 27-

["Freedom" Devote to Yourself]

Here, on the ocean shore

Lies a village of misfits and thieves

Who have found a home here

On this little island

Of Lynari

This little haven in the midst of the sea

Houses a people who care not for their own kind

Or so they'd like us to think

Yes, it's true that they steal and take what isn't theirs to take

But watching the little ones bounce on the trampoline,

And their parents, finally grinning, even though strangers are amongst them

I cannot help but envy them

For they have something I think us other three tribes have forgotten

"Freedom" Devote to Yourself


	28. Village of Origin

Author's Note: As always, please tell me if I made any mistakes! (Also, I don't own anything. Nothing at all.)

-FFCC 28-

[Village of Origin]

Here is the village where everything begins and ends

It haunts our dreams and thoughts

This village where we lived and grew

When we are gone,

It is never far from our minds

When we are here,

All we can think of is our next adventure

How ironic, that this village and its familiarity

Can make us solider onwards

Or feel as though we're suffocating

Perhaps it is only normal

For, after all, this little place is our one and only

Village of Origin


	29. Arriving Today, Leaving Tomorrow

Author's Note: This is the poem I'm most proud of. It actually was featured in a magazine by my school's writing club. Please tell me what you think!

-FFCC 29-

[Arriving Today, Leaving Tomorrow]

Our journey carries on

From place to place

We travel this world

Using only our feet

And a beat up caravan

At times we long for action

To stop the dullness of walking

And, at other times,

We wish for our home

Yet, when all is said and done

I can't help but love the journey

Going places with the closest of people

An awkward family that sometimes knows either

Too much

Or too little

However, when the sun is shining

And the destination is ahead

I cannot help but not want to stop walking

On this worn path

But, all journeys must end

But, I still have next year to look forward to

This wonderful journey to the destination

A predictable,

Yet forever surprising

A simply wonderful pattern of

Arriving Today, Leaving Tomorrow


End file.
